Bloody Tears
by DeadlyNightShade1331
Summary: Jeff the Killer used to know a little girl named Ailita (OC) and she was his closet childhood friend before he moved. Some time has past and the girl who Jeffery used to know is no more. In the shell called her body, Ailita now is a manipulative and vengeful girl with a stone heart. But perhaps there is hope for these killers. (OC X Jeff the Killer)
1. Chapter 1: Solitude

**Ailita's POV…**

In the darkness of my room with the mask as my only means of clothes, I was bolted down to a machine that was injecting me with a toxin that disconnected my mind from my body. I don't want to remember any more. The pain of my past is too much to endure, especially here. I do not understand why this happened to me. I never wanted to harm anyone but my parents are gone and I am a prisoner of the wretched place. Wait, a prisoner has more respect than these scums give me. Just because of a genetic defect, I have been trapped in a research facility where they are doing some repulsive experiments on me and my new family. I hate them! When I finally escape, I will kill as many as I can before leaving this evil place.

"#0313? How is it doing?" A scientist asked outside of my cell door.

"We have discovered that she is a Queen and that her Vectors have increased in length within the last few days to ten meters." Another scientist seemed concerned. "Also, her ability to infect is quite different from the others… It is not a recessive in the victim like the others. Instead of just becoming a carrier, he became one of these forsaken creatures."

"Do you know if this just affects men or is it anyone who can get the Vector Virus from her?"

"We will need to obtain a female test subject to confirm the extent of her infectivity." The other scientist sounded unhappy. "But it was hard to get her to the right amount of sedation to have a survivor. Ailita is very unstable when it comes to handling her. She doesn't want to do what you want."

The other scientist, the one who actually acknowledges my name and gender, is Dante. He is unlike the others who call me "It" and "#0313", he actually tries being nice to me. That is the only reason why I fight the urge to murder him when he is nearby. My guess is since his daughter was also a diclonius; he feels compassion to what I am. It angers me when the other scientists harass him about being nice to us.

"Well, do the experiment soon. The others are feeling a little unnerved by how many of these things are on the island." The scientist sounded a little uneasy. "We will be transporting her to a facility on the mainland later this week."

And with that he walked off into the deeper parts of this prison. There was a moment of silence before Dante talked to me as we waited for the coast to be clear.

"Then, when they are transporting you to the other facility, would be a perfect chance for you to escape, Ailita." Dante pressed his hand on my door. "Do what you have to do to get off the truck before it reaches the destination and make yourself hidden. Whatever you do, don't reunite yourself with the people of your past. They will betray your location, even if they did not mean to. I will try to accompany you when they are transporting you."

"Thank you, Dante." I whispered.

And then Dante left me to wait for that day to come. And so I waited with an excited heart. I will be free from this horrid nightmare soon.

The day came slowly and I could hardly contain my delight. It was even more splendid when I heard Dante talking the group transporting me in front of my capsule. He was giving the men charged with taking me to the other building some safety precautions regarding how to manage me. All of the scientists hated me but wanted to keep me alive, but just barely.

"You boys should try to stay as far from her capsule if you wish to stay alive throughout the trip." Dante sounded troubled. "Her Vectors are capable of passing through anything and she will kill you without any second thoughts. It is better to just to have me take care of Ailita. She seems to trust me more than anyone she has ever come across. I am unsure why but she chooses not to tear me apart when I attend to her."

"It could be how you tend to treat her like she is actually a human being despite her being a killing machine." A guard grumbled. "No one should treat a monster like her as if she was a human girl."

I felt a flare of anger burn inside my heart. How dare that pathetic man call me a monster and think so lowly of Dante! If it weren't for the fact that I wanted to escape successfully and prove Dante right about me being capable of being gentle, I would tear him to shreds. But then Dante would think that I was only using him and I would never get the trust of anyone again. I wanted to live among the people of this world without anybody thinking that I am a freak.

"Ailita, you are going to be sedated with large quantities of the neurotoxin during the trip." Dante spoke to her. "I tried to convince the other scientists that you are fully capable of traveling without being drugged but they still don't believe that you are trustable. I am sorry."

I felt panicked because the very thought of being unable to do anything made me worry that maybe I would not being escaping. But then I heard Dante come closer to the capsule.

"Don't worry." He whispered. "I still will get you freed from this inhumane company's grasp. I promise that you will be free to do as you please without any of those scientists experimenting on you."

I smiled happily before the needles attached to the capsule penetrated my flesh and inject me with the toxin. Dante's foolish trust in the fact that I was a good person was misplaced by far. Once I had gotten my use out of him and was free, he would be torn apart before he saw it coming. What a fool he was to think that I would ever change. I had after all killed my own parents who had loved me dearly despite the fact I had a set of horn growing from my pale pink head. I feel nothing but hatred towards these foolish humans. I am an angel of death after all.

**Jeff's POV…**

Somehow I managed to end up in the town that I spent the majority of my childhood. The town before the time my family moved to a new place and I went insane. It was always a laid back place and the people were fairly nice to me and Liu but now barely anyone lives here. Why is that? What happened here while I was gone? Of course I tried to locate the house of my best friends' but only found it abandoned. And they were pretty happy here and had the money to keep staying here for a long time.

"Master Lucas' old home?" A woman that I remembered as one of my friends' housekeepers came up to me with a grim expression. "Did you know him and his family?"

"Yeah." I glanced about hoping to see if Lucas or his younger sister were anywhere. "What happened here anyway? It used to be so cheery and pleasant."

"Lucas' parents were murdered in their own house and everyone got scared that something bad will happen to them." The former maid shook her head. "Master Lucas apparently saw the murderer but won't tell anyone who it was."

"What about Ailita?" I looked at the woman. "She is not…"

"Master Lucas claims she died the night of their parent's death." The maid seemed to get a little fearful at the sight of my face. "But no one found her body and Lucas refuses to speak of her anymore."

"What happened to Ailita?" I grabbed the scared woman. "I can tell you are lying! There is more to what happened isn't there?"

"Men in white coats came with some guys that were armed and dragged poor Miss Ailita outside. They took her to who knows where and Lucas seems to have secluded himself from others." She tried to struggle. "I don't know what happened really. All I know is that the little mistress can never come home."

I felt a deep pit form in his stomach. Ailita was always a good and happy person but something must have happened to make her mentally unstable.

"Was she in the room when the parents were murdered?"

"Yes…" The woman nodded. "I think the shock of her parents being murdered before her eyes might have triggered hysteria."

Hysteria? I never would have suspected for such a happy girl to endure that nightmare. The former maid of the house seemed to have relaxed a little. Big mistake! I pulled out my knife when she turned her back and began to walk away.

"Go to sleep." I whispered as I brutally stabbed her several times until she stopped moving and lay in a puddle of crimson.

It sounds as though Lucas might still be living in this secluded little town. I better go find him and release him from his suffering like any good friend would. He needs to go to sleep so that he will have only good dreams.


	2. Chapter 2: False Freedom

_**DeadlyNightShade1331: Welcome to midnight day-wakers! The ghosts seem to be saying that you wish to press foreword... Is this true? Well, in any case I will be sure to continue this fanfiction when I find time to create more. I hope I am not forgetting something...**_

_**Ailita: Miss writer, you did forget something in the previous chapter.**_

_**DealyNightShade1331: Oh? And what might that have been dear child?**_

_**Ailita: The disclaimer! We all know you own neither any CreepyPasta or the anime series Elfen Lied.**_

_**DeadlyNightShade1331: How absent minded of me. Well the only thing I do lay claim on is the OC characters like Dante and Ailita.**_

_**Ailita: Better late than never... Yeesh!**_

_**DeadlyNightShade1331: Ailita are you forgetting that I am your god and that at any given time can end your meaningless existence?**_

_**Ailita: Sorry! Anyway readers, miss NightShade would love to hear some feedback from you... so please do comment.**_

_**DeadlyNightShade1331: Good girl. And please do tell me what you think or else I WILL place a curse on you and your family. Muwhahaha! Here is a little reward for your patience. Enjoy.**_

* * *

**Dante's POV…**

I fear for my life every day. I know that I will die soon, either by a diclonius' vector or a facility member's gun. After all I am a traitor to both. I let my own daughter be experimented on and she killed herself with her own vectors. And now I am trying to free the prized specimen of the facility. But when the time comes, I hope that Ailita escapes and enjoys a happy life. If that is all that happens then I will die with no regrets. The best case scenario would be that she dedicates her life in ensuring peace and love between diclonius and humans. I stare at her capsule and prey that someone can help her escape from the darkness within her heart though because I can tell every time that I study her that she is trying to keep it at bay so she does not kill me. And for this I feel gratitude. Though I fear the diclonius that would likely be the one to kill me is her. And that I won't mind either, so long as she understands why I was kind.

"Why do you treat her as though she is a human instead of a monster?" The on-duty guard looked at me. "She killed all her guards and scientists with no remorse. I don't think #0313 plans to make you an exception."

"I want to show her that not all of mankind is going to judge her and hate her. The reason I think for her kind killing mankind is because it is a test to see if we are willing to accept something new." I let it sink in before I continued. "There is something bigger and stranger than this girl and others like her. If we cannot handle what we have now then what is to say that the incoming event will further take us away from our comforts. And if it is a threat then we have no allies if we continue to make those we study suffer."

"You think that by showing those creatures we don't want to harm them, and then they will protect us?" The guard looked suspicious. "Your own daughter tried to kill you and you think they will change just because people start being nice to them? I honestly think that we are too late to change how they feel about us at this point. Even if everyone in the world started being nice now, people still would die because we already made the mistake of judging them and treating them like demons."

I know what he was saying was true but my hope was that eventually things would turn out for the better.

"Ailita Wingate's brother was found still alive despite being with her when she slaughtered her loving parents…" The guard whispered. "So maybe she has the willpower to become a protector of mankind. Didn't you say that she has a certain influence other the others?"

"Indeed, she can manipulate the others into doing as she wants." I nodded. "Even with the toxins being pumped into her body, she is able to communicate and control people."

"It is a little creepy but something I have to stand amazed by." The guard smiled. "And she is pretty on top of that… Well, not pretty but the most beautiful thing I have seen. All of her kind resemble angels and are pretty but she seems to have them beat."

I smiled and also felt as though Ailita was smiling. Honestly, I never would have guessed her to be the bashful type because I could see her blushing through the thick plane of glass on her capsule. The guard was right though, Miss Ailita was very beautiful in an angelic way. It made me wish I was a younger, but being in your late forties was something to be proud of when working with her kind.

**Ailita's POV…**

All I could do during the trip was dream and listen in on the idle chatting from the guards as they passed the time as well. It surprised me how many of the guards felt pretty bad for me and thought I looked pretty. This was the first time in a long while since I had heard anyone think I was attractive. The last time was when I was talking with a boy named Jeffery before he moved out of my hometown. He had always been so kind to me and we had hoped that he would come back to the town. We often joked about becoming a married couple with a family and growing old together. I really missed those days when I was clueless about the killer lurking inside my heart waiting to end my happiness. Jeffery would hate me if he saw me as I am now; a monster with horns growing from my skull that killed for no reason. Sadly, I feel no remorse for killing my parents or the countless staff charged to deal with me. I have been that way and don't feel like changing anytime soon.

_Killing Jeffery and Dante will be the only way to free you from these feelings of fear and rejection._ The Voice whispered like a crimson lullaby. _Once Dante has done what you have needed him to do, kill him. When you find Jeffery and your older brother, kill them with no mercy. They will all turn against you regardless of what they may say. You are nothing but a monster to them._

Nothing but a monster. I agreed. That is what I will always be to any human because I look different and have invisible arm growing from my back. I will forever be the angel of death to mankind. A teardrop rolled down from my scarlet eyes. No one can love me because I am a killer.

"Wait! What are you doing Dante?" I heard a guard exclaimed outside of my capsule. "You know this is against direct orders."

I opened my eyes to see Dante, bruised and frantic, hitting the buttons on my capsule. There was hissing noises as the capsule lock system unlocked itself. I would have tumbled out and onto the cold steel plated floor of the truck had Dante not been directly in front of me.

"Have you lost it?" A guard to my left screamed. "She is too dangerous to be let out of the capsule she will…"

I cut him off quickly because he was not doing my headache any favors by being hysterical. Though I couldn't see very well, I know he was in a bloody heap with his head ripped off.

"Try to be cautious with your Vectors right now because the toxins are still in your system and you could easily have hurt yourself or me." Dante warned in a harsh whisper.

It was then that I realized that I was unable to move and that old Dante was carrying me out the backside of the truck. The scenery was blurred from the large amount of toxins still polluting my veins but I could still hear the heavy footsteps of the guards trying to retrieve me from Dante. Fearing that capture was impending upon me as they would likely firing upon Dante with no hesitation, I did the only thing I know to do. I shredded everything behind me with a hurricane of my vectors fully extend to their max length of ten meters. I kept swinging them madly and blindly until it occurred to me Dante was talking to me.

"You got all of them! You can stop. Nobody can follow us because you killed them all, including the vehicles." He had stopped running and was panting. "I will go ahead a little and find a spot where you can wait for the toxins to wear off."

It was a fairly short journey before he set me down under an old tree. By now I was able to see that we were in a dense forest and I could hear a stream nearby.

"There is a town within walking distance." Dante smiled at me. "I will go there and get you something to wear and a hat of sorts. What color are you particularly fond of?"

"White or red will be alright." I sighed and watched him turn to walk away.

_Kill him now. The convoy has been destroyed and you are alone in a forest._ The Voice urged me. _You are free now._

I do not know why but I chose to spare Dante for today despite me no longer needing his assistance. The Voice certainly was unhappy about me letting him live despite its insistence. And I wasn't going to kill him when he came back either. To me Dante felt like a second father and it felt almost normal to have a family like figure again. I just did not feel like giving it up again at the time.

**Jeff's POV…**

I came to one conclusion as to way it seemed as though Lucas was not in town was that he was on some sort of trip. Honestly, nobody can blame him after what happened to his family. I was just leaving that dump when a middle-aged man in a lab coat walked past me near the back part of town.

"Excuse me." He said as he accidently bumped into me.

He walked a couple steps before he stopped and looked at me with a curious expression.

"Not to sound rude but were you in some accident or something?" He glanced around. "Also, you wouldn't happen to know where a clothing store in this town would be."

"I'm not from around here." I glared at him, hoping to spook him a little.

"Then I am sorry to have bothered you." He nodded. "Take care."

I stood there, a little stunned by how calmly he seemed to take seeing me. Normally people took one look at me and got a little uneasy and yet he acted as though he had seen worse.

"Who are you?" I called out to him.

"Professor Dante Wills." He looked back at me calmly with a sad look in his eyes. "And I am not the type to judge based on appearance if you were wondering. If you were me, you would know that I have seen much gorier sights."

I shrugged and walked into the dense forest without any real thought. Some people just don't get scared as easy I suppose. Walking further into the forest, I started to hear the sound of a nearby stream and I felt much more at ease. It really was a bummer I couldn't find Lucas. I closed my eyes as I breathed in the refreshing air but caught the scent of blood, and lots of it. Looking at the scene before me, I felt oddly uneasy for the first time in a few years. Along with the tangled wreckage of many vans were the bloody heaps of brutal torn apart bodies. My feeling was since there was fresh blood dripping and oozing from the mess, it was a fresh kill. And that normally means the killer is close.


	3. Chapter 3: Ignorance

**Welcome to midnight, day-wakers. I do apologize for the wait regarding the third chapter but I did have something to take care of first. For future notice though, I will be requiring a number of reviews before putting up new chapters. It is not to be cruel or anything. I just want to hear what you think. So do post reviews so we can see what happens next or the next chapter will be held hostage. Chapter 4's ransom is two total reviews. That shouldn't be to hard? Also Dante and Lucas are OCs if any of you were wondering. I figure I should let you know who are my characters. Thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

**Ailita's POV… **

It startled me to see some idiot in a white hoodie casual walk past me without even realizing I was sitting there in the nude. He had on what I think was eyeliner and had cuts from his mouth that gave him a permanent smile. That smile that was cut into his face made it hard for me to tell his true emotions as he carelessly walked by. Had I not been still recovering from the exertion and toxins in my body, he would be dead.

_Stupid neurotoxin! That guy is lucky to have been spared._ The Voice grumbled. _He pretty much walked right past an adder and could have easily been killed. How stupid of him to have not seen you._

I agreed with him being a little careless but in truth I thought he was not to bad looking. That likely was due to the fact all I got to see in the way of males were old or middle-aged men and guards whom I never saw the faces of before I killed them. Despite being what one would consider a killing machine, I did have hormones and feelings for guys around my age. And not seeing any even close would have likely taken down my requirements for a guy to be handsome to me. When I heard footsteps headed back in my direction, I looked up to see that guy in the white hoodie again. My guess was he turned around after seeing the carnage that I created not too long ago. Not caring if he ended up hearing me, I let out an exhausted sigh. He was going to go back to town and get the police.

"Huh?" He looked down at me for a couple seconds.

It was a surprise when he plopped himself down on the ground in front of me and started touching my horns. I still could not guess what he could possibly be feeling because of that permanent smile.

"Holy crap! These are real!" He looked down at my annoyed eyes. "What is your problem?"

"Have you no decency?" I glared at him. "If you have failed to notice, I am not wearing clothes and it is cold."

It took him a few moments to register what I said but when he did he glanced down at my body. This punk was so lucky I couldn't move even one vector.

"Sorry…" He blushed, giving me for once knowledge of his emotion, and took off his hoodie to offer it to me.

At this point, I was wishing Dante would just show up and get this idiot away from me. I just glared at him, feeling so very irritated.

"What?" He tilted his head. "Can't ya put it on yourself?"

"I can't move…" I sighed. "My veins are polluted with a neurotoxin. Just put the dang hoodie on me or leave."

He silently dressed me in his hoodie without looking at my naked body to much. It was one of the few times anyone was descent to me enough to avoid staring at me like I was either animal or free porn. I felt so touched that I began to cry silently as he pulled the hood over the top of my head, so that my horns weren't visible.

"Did I do something wrong?" The guy looked at my face.

"No." I whimpered.

For once I felt the grief over the years from killing people begin to well up inside my heart. Making me hurt badly on the inside as if I had shredded all of my internal organs with my own vector and made a hollow pit inside. I tried to curl up into a ball in hopes it would go away.

"Are you going to be alright?" He seemed to see right through the strong front I was trying to maintain. "Did someone hurt a beautiful girl such as you?"

"Sorry… I don't know what has come over me." I tried to fake a smile, but it faltered. "I am Ailita."

To my surprise he held me close in a warm embrace and kept me there for what felt a long time. It seemed to fill the hole in my fractured soul and so I felt okay with staying there. But when he stopped, I felt like it had not been enough and secretly long to be held again but chose to hide it.

"I missed you Ailita…" Tears were falling from his eyes, his smile making it a truly mixed message. "Do you remember me? I was Jeffery."

"I am not sure." I looked down. "I don't remember much about Jeffery except for the dark desire to kill him slowly. Everyone betrays me and hates me."

"Why do you think I would hate or betray you?" Jeffery stroked my check, brushing a tear from under my eye.

"Because if you saw that seen where there were corpses in a chaotic mess you would stay far from the killer who did that." I wanted him safe, so I needed him to run. "I killed my parents! And I am the killer who created that carnage! Sooner or later I will kill you. And I will always have no remorse for those whom I kill for they a pathetic people."

"Then kill me now if that is how you truly feel." I pushed a kitchen knife into my grasp and looked me in the eyes. "If you have the strength to stand, then running me through with my weapon should be easy."

I had not realized until he had said it, that we standing very close to one another. My whole body trembled as I thought of him in a bloody heap in front of me. Why can't I bear the thought of killing anyone anymore?

_Here is your chance! You can either use his knife or your vectors._ The Voice chuckled. _The choice is all yours._

"No, I can't kill you…" I fell to my knees trembling. "You were one of the very few who were nice to me even after you saw my horns. I do remember Jeffery. We wanted to be together and have a family. And we also wanted to grow old and die together."

When I looked down at the knife he'd put in my hands, a sense of surprise and sympathy filled me. It was a bloodstained kitchen knife that seemed to have been reshaped a few times. Why is there blood already on this knife?

**The Voice's POV…**

_Why is she ignoring me! I am everything to her in this meaningless life and she is disobeying me? The foolish girl will pay for this dearly. She has no clue of what I am capable of. I will kill everyone when I take control again. And this time she won't have the time to stop herself before I take away the last one she loves. How I long for that day when she runs back to me and listens to my reason. Though I am curious as to why this disturbing looking boy affected her in so much that she is feeling the pain that I shut off from her. This Jeffery guy looks like a psychopathic killer… And that is going from an instinct of a diclonius that wants nothing more than to have people die. And that knife is the best kind of evidence that he is a murderer and yet she still seems to care deeply for him. Such a fragile thing she would be without me. She feels the agony and guilt of the things she has done. Well, Jeffery must die first when I get the chance. And the reason why is that he seems to be making her feel sorry for killing the foolish humans. I will kill and so death might reign among the lives of men._


	4. Chapter 4: Loveless?

**Okay, Ailita has been yelling at me for days without any break. So I guess I will be nice and give you guys two new chapters. Enjoy if you dare.**

* * *

**Jeff's POV…**

She still seemed in a very weakened after I confirmed she was lying about wanting and killing people. Poor little Ailita seemed to have been through a lot since my family left and I truly felt sorry for her. My first thoughts when she told me who she was were to kill her and free her from the waking nightmare. Right now, I still wonder if it was the right call to let her live. She seemed to become such much frailer than when I started talking to her. It was like something inside her just shattered and left her defenseless to the pain she endured.

"Ailita?" I asked as I help her to walk to her old town. "Who were the people who left scars on your body? Sorry but I couldn't help noticing the brutal marks from some serious looking injuries."

"Scientist…" She sounded distant. "They do not have the luxury to kill me because I am to valuable for them to kill. I often wished each day that they would put me out of my misery. And Jeff… I wanted to take my own life badly as well."

"What stopped you?" I was curious as why she was still alive if this was the case.

"I learned how to stop feeling; both physically and emotionally." She hugged herself. "By hitting the right spots inside of myself, I can turn of the ability to feel. Several times I thought I was going to end up killing myself but at that point it did not matter if I died turning of feeling."

"Inside yourself?" She was sounding sort of crazy at this point but still wore a sad face. "What do you mean by that?"

"Even I don't know how many I have or even if the ten meters are the furthest I can reach…" She turned her attention to the trees to our tight and they burst into splinters, revealing the hidden stream I had heard earlier. "I have invisible arms growing from my back that can phase through objects and grab internal organs to rip out in a brutal manner. They slice through everything as long it is within the range. Right now that could have easily been you if I wanted you dead right now."

"If anyone is the monster, it is me." I stared from the new clearing back at her. "I killed my parents and Liu. You just killed your parents on accident."

She looked at me with tears in her eyes as she hugged me and seemed to cry into my black shirt. I petted her soft pale pink hair.

"I think you are the only one who thinks that…" She chocked. "Even I blame myself for killing them. And no you are no monster; you are a human at least. I have been treated like an animal since that night."

"You aren't the only one who has some retractable killing arms." I laughed. "You should meet the Slenderman."

She gave me a confused look before she bolted upright and started looking around. I had no clue what had her so on edge until I saw a man wearing military style clothes aim his gun pointed at her shakily. The guy seemed on edge as if he thought he knew he could die at any moment.

"#0313!" The man shouted. "Move away from the civilian this instant. Please."

"Who are you?" Ailita seemed bored by his reaction. "Are you seriously trying to get me to listen to you?"

"I know I can't make you do anything because I admit that there is no hope for my survival." The guy lowered his gun, giving up and closing his eyes. "You are so very much like her... I have only one request before you tear me apart and it is that you spare mankind."

I looked at him then glanced at Ailita. She seemed to be trying contemplate what to do next. Finally she looked up and glanced around for something. Then I saw a delicate little wildflower float towards him gently.

"What is your name?" She asked him in a soft tone.

"Charles..." He seemed stunned by her simple gesture. "Aren't you going to kill me?"

"No." Ailita smiled sinisterly at him. "I can do something much worse than that but for now I will let you live."


	5. Chapter 5: Insanity

**Lucas' POV...**

"Leave me alone!" I screamed as I awoke in a cold sweat.

No! Oh Lord, no! I can feel her presence like an impending misfortune. I don't want to remember her name because if I do... I must not let that happen. I curl into a ball inside my padded cell, willing the fear to subside.

"Lucas, are you alright?" One of my doctors peered into my cell.

I live inside the walls of the asylum because I lost it when my family was torn apart most literally. In time I began to think it was a good thing being separated from the world. She wouldn't think of looking for me here.

"I suppose it is about time for your medication." The doctor sighed and left me alone.

"My sister..." I felt myself begin to cry. "Why is this feeling? Did something break you from the numb world you have lived in?"

Yes, I could feel her pain and agony. She felt sorry for what she had done. How odd? This is the first time since I felt her feelings like this since she was taken away from me. I heard the door open as the doctor came back in with the medicine that seemed to numb my mind. I looked up at the syringe and smiled. I wanted to stop feeling now and the doctors had the answer to my troubles.

"This will help you to settle down." They came closer.

"Thank you..." I felt myself smile and one of the doctors backed away.

"Lucas, let us help you." The doctor with the syringe bent down to inject me with the serum.

**Ailita's POV...**

Once back in my old hometown, the memories came rushing back in. I could tell that Jeff got worried when I fell to my knees shaking by how his eyes spoke. But the memories consumed my vision with the scene of blood. So much blood that it made me feel so sick to my stomach that I puked. Trembling, I wiped my mouth.

"#0313? Are you alright?" Charles, knelt down to help me.

"Yes." I lied as I forced the blood to go away. "Just a reaction to the drugs used to keep me paralyzed. I will be alright."

_Why should he be concerned? He pointed a gun at us did he not?_ The voice sounded irritated. _Stop feeling pity for these filthy creatures and slay them!_

I ignored the the Voice and smiled weakly at Jeff, so that he could stop worrying about me. But it seemed to have very little effect.

"Ailita? Who is this?" Dante came running up to me and helped me to stand. "And why is there a facility agent with you?"

"I don't know why but she doesn't seem to want to kill me or him?" Charles looked at Jeff with a puzzled look. "I am also curious as to who you are."

"He is Jeff, a childhood friend of mine." I felt another nauseating wave hit me as blood drops began to drip in my vision.

What the heck was with my brain? I knew that these images were not real because someone would be yelling or screaming. I vomited as more blood tainted my vision.

"Maybe we should get her to a doctor?" Charles suggested.

Everyone, including me despite how sick I was feeling, glared at him.

"What?" He frowned. " I don't know what else to do."

"What do you think would be the reaction of the people in the hospital when they examine her?" Dante pinched the bridge of his nose. "Her physical appearance would be enough to cause a commotion."

"Oh." Charles looked down. "I forgot that she has horns. Can you maybe see if what is wrong with her? You are her scientist after all."

Jeff looked at Dante with a look of anger and confusion. I guess it would only be natural that Dante's profession would not have gone over so well. But I was a little curious as to what had happened with Jeff. It actually surprised me that he looked the way he does right now. I don't remember him looking this way when we grew up.

"But where would we take her?" Dante glanced around the town. "We run into the same problem without any true privacy."

"Her old house looked abandoned for years." Jeff saw the look in my eyes.

My home? Why was nobody there? Lucas would have inherited our parents wealth and worldly possessions since mom and dad were gone. So why was Jeff saying that nobody lived there?

"I tried looking for Lucas when I saw the place deserted." Jeff started to help me walk again. "Sounds like Lucas went insane shortly after you were taken away. Apparently being alone was his deepest fear and he could not handle being on his own."

"It is my fault... All of it is my fault." I mumbled thinking about that night. "He is in so much pain because I exist."

"Why do you think that?" Dante looked at me with a curious expression.

I stayed quiet because it would be to hard for me to say in front of Jeff. The Voice also stayed pretty quiet about the ordeal as well. Both of us knew the gravity of what happened that night but felt differently about it.


	6. Chapter 6: Slender Opinion

**Don't worry, I will alert you of anyone from the Elfen Lied series as well as any Creepypasta. BTW! Slendy makes his first appearance for this fic in this chapter.**

* * *

**Jeff POV...**

Ailita was alright according to that Dante guy but I knew she wasn't. I just could feel it. She seemed so very fragile and could easily break at any given moment. I had found my way to the parents room when nobody was paying much attention. The room had been cleaned of the blood and bodies but there was something a little disturbing lurking in the room's memories. Then I noticed the family pictures on the wall. It looked as though someone had ripped out all the faces of Ailita's parents and only let the pictures that had Lucas and her stay intact. Upon closer examination, I spotted a faint bloody heart around Ailita in a few of the pictures. As I tried to figure out what the room was trying to say about the parents death a voice echoed in the back of my mind. I chuckled to myself as I turned to confront Slender.

"What do you think happened?" I stared at his blank face.

**Murder...**

"Anyone could have guessed that. But what I don't get is why is Ailita the suspect."

**Why is she seen as the murder?**

"She has a strange appearance and an really strange ability." I traced the blood heart. "I don't get how she could have killed her parents."

**You killed you parents, so what is there to guess on this situation.**

"I was completely out of my mind when that happened..." Then it hit me. "Are you saying that Ailita went insane and did this?"

**In a way.** Slender came closer. **I can hear the thoughts of people quite often and from her I hear two distinct voices. A voice that is frightened and kind, her voice. Then there is the voice prompting her to kill and destroy. Right now she is doing all she can to ignore the prompting to kill.**

"Who is it saying she needs to kill?" I already knew the answer, but did not want it to be true.

**Everyone. And that number includes you.**

**Ailita's POV...**

I am not ill! I could have told them that much but I am not sure they would understand. I did not know why the sickening feeling was latched with images of blood. I glanced around and noticed that Jeff had wandered off. I was still wearing his hoody, so I hoped he would stay in the house.

"Maybe it is just some stomach problems?" Charles leaned against the decaying wall of what once was my brother's room. "That stuff the facility fed her can't be all that good for her. Or maybe it is the toxins being purged."

"If that were the case then she would have had this sort of reaction sooner." Dante looked worried. "She seems healthy so I don't get why she would expel her stomach contents."

"I think you are forgetting about how heavily she was drugged in the convoy." Charles smirked. "There was a lot more than the regular dosage of toxin going into her bloodstream."

Dante looked at me and then at Charles. I stifled a laugh because I knew even for Dante, a grunt like Charles should not be able to guess something legit. Of course the blood images seeped back into my head and it took all of my willpower to not puke.

"Professor?" I heard Charles ask beyond the crimson shroud. "I am going to look for Jeff."

**Charles POV...**

Everything was going perfectly to my plan! Somehow #0313 actually trusted me and Dante had no clue as to who I was. Smiling to myself, I locked myself in a hallway bathroom and pulled out my cellphone and dialed my employer.

"What took you so long?" The voice was annoyed.

"Well, I did need to get Ailita to accept me as an ally. And there had to be an excuse so that I could slip away without raising a red flag." I sighed. "What is the situation on the boy?"

"There is nothing left of his humanity." There was a hint of disappointment. "Just an unstable husk."

"That kind of what you get from giving him isolation and powerful drugs." I chuckled. "Does he still want to come back to her?"

"Absolutely." There was a cackling noise on the other side. "It is the only thing driving his body at this point."

"Then shouldn't we grant that wish?" I grinned sinisterly.

"Already did that." There was a loud banging noise in the background then silence. "Shouldn't take the boy more than an hour to find his way home."

"What about me?" I began to panic. "He will kill me before I have the time to escape!"

"We all have to make sacrifices don't we." He sounded so calm about this. "Good bye, Charles."

I stared at my phone, dumbfounded. I was going to die by the hands of that physcopath and my own father did not so much care as to whether or not lived? As a now a desperate individual, I needed a plan and fast. And it better be a one in which I could stab him in the back at the end. Nobody just decides that my death is no big deal like that. That kid, Jeff the Killer, might be what I need to give him payback. I grinned madly as I injected my self with an untested drug. I hope my wife and daughter forgive me for what I may do. Katherine, my darling daughter, please stay away from your father and grandfather. Then I blacked out from from pain that came from the drugs side-effects.

**Lucas' POV...**

I will find her, my dear sister! I laughed looking at my bloodstained hands and shaking with madness. I will kill and destroy so long as I can see her smiling face looking upon me with praise. Ailita, I know you are close and I can hardly wait for our reunion because then neither of us will have to be alone or sad. What a joy it will be to see the happiness on your face when I come face to face with you.

"Watch it!" A beggar glared at me as I stepped on his hands.

I glanced at him with a crazed look in my eyes that sent chills up his spin and laughed hysterically. The street urchin tried to run but was just to slow before I wrapped my hands around his throat and choked the life out of him. After his pulse was no more, I glanced up at the manor looming not to far from my position. Home. Our home. She is there waiting for me. This made me pick up my pace as thoughts of her smiling face haunted my being. Soon that will be a reality.


	7. Chapter 7: Breaking Point

**Now things will get interesting as you may have guessed. Enjoy Day-Wakers, if you dare.**

* * *

**Jeff's POV...**

"What was that?" I leaned outside of the bedroom when I heard the commation. "Whare is that even coming from? Ailita!"

**I think it is coming from a bathroom... But she is still is where you left her.**

I crept slowly through the hall, listening for anymore noises. Not much sooner than I had reached the door to the bedroom that Ailita and Dante had been in did I hear a scream. What really made my heart drop was the fact it belonged to Ailita. I rushed into the room and saw Dante trying to hold of Charles from killing her with an iron pipe.

"The "Angel of Death" is what will bring us all to death's gate." Charles pushed harder on the wood-plank that Dante was using to hold him off. "If she dies, then we will all be able to live!"

Ailita was huddled in a corner with her arms wrapped around her skinny leg. She was trembling with fear and seemed to be whispering something to her self. I reached for my knife but realized that I always had it stuffed away in my hoodie. And poor Ailita was wearing it since I had given it to her. Without much as a second thought, I lunged at Charles and put him in a strangle hold. This seemed to calm him down a little as he dropped the pipe and relaxed his body.

"We need to get out of here before we get found." He sighed. "But even still, I think he will find us."

"Who" Dante and I asked simultaneously.

"Her older brother Lucas."

"What do we have to run from Lucas?" Ailita silently approached him with a cold look in her eyes.

"He is not in there anymore." Charles choked. "It is a husk that is merely driven by his madness and desires. He won't hesitate to kill anyone but you."

"How is he able to find me?" She looked thoughtful.

"I think he can sense your feelings and personality." Charles looked wide-eyed "What are you planning?"

"Sorry, Jeff." She smiled weakly. "But this will have to be good-bye if that is the case."

"Wait! What are you doing?" I say her close her eyes and crumble to the ground. "Ailita!"

"Don't worry she is alright." Dante lifted her back onto the bed heaving. "A diclonius has the ability to create artificial personalities by splitting their original. In other words, she will act much differently but at the same time have Ailita's traits here and there."

"But we still need to get out here because this will throw off the scent only for a little but we are still at the end of the trail." Charles lifted her onto his back. "We are still in a dangerous situation if we choose to stay."

Despite how much I hated the idea of having to leave before Ailita woke up, we had to. We left using the back door of the manor because Charles said that due to the insanity, Lucas would not go for that door as his mode of entry. This made sense as this had been at one time the house that Ailita's family lived in. Why would he want to use the door that he had not used everyday before going crazy. We had gone quite a ways into the woods in the opposite direction of Ailita's carnage because we all figured there were traces of her emotions all over that area. Of course Ailita stirred as we went deeper into the wilderness.

"Are you okay?" Dante asked her, quickening his pace to keep up with Charles.

"Who are you?" Her voice sounded younger and very much timid.

"Dante, I am a friend." He talked softly to her.

I ran up beside her and was stunned when she began to cry like a frightened child.

"Get away from me monster!" She cried, her grip frightening into Charles shoulder.

This felt like a stab wound to my very core. Is this how she will act from now on? I fell back trembling with pain. Why would she forget who I was. Then that feeling rose in my gut. If I could not have then why should anyone else? They had foolishly given me my knife back when Charles noticed it in the hoodie's pocket and decided it might hurt her if it stayed in there to long. I slowly crept up on Charles first because I could tell that he would be able to escape if trouble came up. He fell down in a bloody heap fairly fast. Then I turned to Dante, the professor. He looked to scared to run as I slowly raised the blade and looked at him. He wanted to, but was glued to that spot with fear.

"Go to sleep!" I screamed as I stabbed him in the neck three times.

After he fell to the ground, sound returned to the world. Funny thing is that I had not realized it had ever left in the first place. The first sound was Ailita's screaming and crying. I glanced at her, feeling confused.

"You monster!" She yelled at me. "What did they do to deserve to be killed."

I laughed and knelt down beside her. Then it dawned on me that she seemed to be trying to get up and run, but couldn't. I felt her legs to check to see if her fall had broken them but they seemed perfectly fine.

"Can't you walk?" I tilted my head.

"No." She whimpered.

Then a disturbing thought came to mind. What if she had adopted the mind of a cripple instead of splitting her own personality.

"What is your name?" I asked hoping she at least she had that left.

"I don't have one." She sniffed. "I was always called #0313."

#0313? Wasn't that what Charles had called her earlier. What did that number even mean? Just suddenly the expression in her eyes became different in an almost demonic way. Then my world went black as something reached into my chest. Whatever it was it felt cold and moved like a snake.


End file.
